User talk:Dark T Zeratul
Welcome! Well met, Dark T Zeratul, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Plaguewrought Land page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 02:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Games Nice work Dark T Zeratul in Neverwinter (game) page and on pages related to Neverwinter game and FR games in general. Keep up the good work! —Jandor (talk) 08:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sword Coast adventure Hello! I was wondering where you found the info about the Sword coast adventure guide? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 14:14, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :In my copy of the book. Like with the last several 5e releases, it came out two weeks early at gaming stores that are part of Wizards' network. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 17:56, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, It's already been released in some places?! Woow... and Luiren is coming back! That makes me so happy! Do they call it New Luiren or something? Sorry If I'm bothering you with this I'm just giddy :D! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 23:57, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::What I added for Luiren is literally all the book says about it, I'm afraid. As the name implies, while the book talks about many parts of the realms its primary focus is on the Sword Coast. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 00:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks! Oh I'm so happy! Can't wait to get my copy! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 09:09, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Uploading images Hi Dark. When you upload images, please remember to use the template and fill out the Description, Source, and Licensing lines, and add categories. This lets others know what the picture is of, where it comes from, and organizes it on the wiki. I've done this with File:MakosStatue.jpg for you to reference. Let me know if you have any questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:14, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks I'm still learning how to edit the wiki on a smartphone, so thank you, really :) --Zero X (talk) 23:31, August 8, 2019 (UTC)